Crushing on YOu
by Only Hope
Summary: Anna,Alex's little sis a character made up by Jean O'Connell gets her first crush.NOW FINISHED YAY!!!READ N REVIEW PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!
1. Back to School

Title:Crushing on You  
Author:Rick's girl(seletha34@aol.com)  
Rating:PG for cussing  
Category:Romance  
Disclaimer:I Don't own any of them Anna belongs to Jean only Derek belongs to me.  
Summary:Anna gets her first crush.Anna is 9 in this.  
  
Chapter 1 Back to School  
  
It was the first day of school and Anna O'Connell always hated first days.As usual Evelyn O'Connell walked in her daughters room to see her asleep and had to wake her up or attempted to."Anna,sweety,I know you hate the first day of school but you have to go."Evy said gently shaking her daughter."GO AWAY!"Anna yelled stretching out.Evelyn then walked out the door not wanting to put her daughter in a bad mood on the first day of school.  
  
After her mother left Anna then hurriedly brushed her teeth and long dark hair and ran out the door before anybody could say anything.  
  
When she got outside Alex was in his new car waiting for her."About time.What were you doing?"Alex said smiling and pulling out of thier driveway."Just shut up nd drive,Alex."Anna replied already in a bad mood.  
  
It took about ten minutes to get to Anna's school and once there Alex let her out and drove off to go to his school.  
  
Anna finnaly found her fourth grade homeroom and let herself in.Right after her a tall brown headed boy with deep blue eyes walked in.Anna had never seen him before and started to get little butterflies in her stomach."Hi."he said walking over to Anna's desk smiling."My name's Derek Sandford and I came from America.What's your name?"he asked politely."My names Anna."Anna replied smiling back at him.  
  
At lunch Anna sat with her friends Megan and Christina.Megan and Christina were chatting away about thier summer but Anna was in a world all by herself.Anna just sat there staring at Derek and his friends laughing.All of the sudden Derek got up and came over to Anna.  
  
"Hi,Anna.I was wondering would you like to go out with me?"Anna just sat there thinking about what had just happened.All of the sudden she realized he wanted an answer and she replied quickly"Yeah,sure."Derek smiled when she said that and replied "Ok I"ll walk you home then."Megan couldn't stop smiling then finally she said"Yeah.Ok"Anna tried to play it cool but couldn't quite pull it off.Right after she said that Derek winked at her and walked off.  
  
"Anna.Do you realize who that is?"Christina asked curiously."Yeah I do.His name is Derek Sandford and he is VERY cute."Anna replied matter of factly.Christina decided just to leave it at that and then the bell rang telling them lunch hour was over.  
  
Anna couldn't concentrate on anything except Derek and because of that she had to bring a note home telling her parents that.  
  
Derek was real polite walking home with her and Anna actually thought she was falling in love with him.When they got to her door Derek leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the cheek and said good bye then left.Alex of course saw this and went to tell their mother.  
  
Evelyn had Anna tell her every last detail and when Anna was done Evelyn insisted she meet the "Nice young man"and wanted her to invite him to supper."Yes mum I would love to!!"  
  
Anna then hurried upstairs to Alex's room to tell him."Yeah Anna,I'm happy for you." But deep down he still didn't trust him.Satisfied with his answer she rushed into her room to start her homework.  
  
End chapter one  
  
Do you like it?Should I continue??Pleeze let me know!!! 


	2. Dinner with Anna

Title:Crushing on You Chapter 2  
Author:Rick's girl (seletha34@aol.com)  
Rating:PG  
Category:Romance  
Summary:Anna's first crush  
Disclaimer:For details see first chapter  
  
Chapter 2 Dinner with Anna  
  
A few nights later The O'Connell's were all waiting on Derek to make an appearance.Anna was really excited to show off her new boyfriend and Everyone was looking forward to meeting him.Everyone except Alex.Alex knew from what his baby sister had sid about him that ther was something off about him.The doorbell ringing pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
Anna rushed to the doorway and let him in.In his hand he held a bouquet of flowers for Anna."You look pretty,Anna."Derek commented smiling."Thank you."Anna said blushing.Derek then took that moment to step in the door way.  
  
Anna led him to the parlor."Mum,Dad,Alex this is Derek."Anna announced and kept on smiling."Hello."they all replied smiling.All except Alex.Evelyn noticed how rude her son was being and elbowed him."Oh yeah,Hi."Alex said though he did not smile or shake his hand as his father had done.  
  
All through dinner Alex listened carefully and quietly to make sure this Derek guy was good enough for his baby sister.  
  
When everybody was finished eating Anna and Derek went for a walk while Evelyn scolded her son."Alex,Why were you so rude."Evelyn asked truly upset with her son."Look mom,I don't know why you like him I just don't.Normal kids their age aren't that polite.All normal kids their age are just concered about shit and don't ask me what kind of shit because I don't know and I don't remember."Alex finished hotly.He didn't mean to be rude he just didn't want his sister hurt."Alexander Jonathan O"Connell you watch your language.Derek is a nice young man and I don't want to hear you take that tone again.Do you understand me?Now go finish your homework."Evelyn yelled so loud you could hear her outside the manor but she didn't care.  
  
Meanwhile Anna and Derek were back at the manor and they both walked in hand in hand.Rick saw them but decided not to teae his daughter.Well at least not until later.  
  
Since it was late Derek decided to go home Rick offered him a ride but he wanted to walk.  
  
Outside of the manor Derek was telling Anna goodbye."Bye Anna I'll see you tomorrow at school."Derek said lightly pecking her lips."Bye Derek."Anna replied returning the kiss.With that Derek turned and walked home.  
  
Anna walked back into the manor dazed from the simple kiss."Anna!"Rick called."Come here."Anna walked into the parlor to see him with an idiodic smile on his face."Oh Dad,I don't have time for your teasing tonight I'm tired and I want to go to bed."She said faking a yawn and walking over to kiss her father and mother goodnight."Ok I'll let you off just this once.But don't expect it all the time."Rick said still keeping the smile on his face."Goodnight Anna."Evelyn said with a smile."Goodnight."Anna replied.  
  
Anna walked upstairs to Alex's room to tell him goodnight."Goodnight Alex."Anna said smiling."Oh Derek left?"Alex said thinking God that he had not wanting to hear,see or speak to him."Yeah he has and he gave ma a goodnight kiss on the lips.It was my first kiss."Anna said proud of that fact.That last part filled Alex up with anger but he was able to contain it in front of Anna."That was sweet.I'm sure he likes you alot,Anna."Alex said hugging his baby sister and giving her a kiss on her forehead."Yeah,Goodnight Alex."Anna said returning the hugg and kiss."Goodnight baby sister."Alex said.And with that Anna went to her room to get a good nights sleep.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
So should I continue??Yes no,maybe??If I don't get any reviews I'm not going to continue.Pleeze review Bye Rick's girl(Seletha) 


	3. At School

Title:Crushing on You  
Author:Rick's girl  
Category:Romance  
Rating:PG  
Summary:See first chapter  
Disclaimer:See first chapter  
  
Chapter 3 At School  
  
About a week passed and Alex still didn't approve of Derek.He didn't know why but he was starting to think he was being paranoid.He still wasn't talking to his mum as much as he used to but he soon realized he was being childish.He all the sudden had the urge to talk to her again.  
  
"Good morning big brother!"Anna said cheerfully.Alex turned at the sound of his sisters voiceand honestly wondered what the bloody hell she was so happy about and hw in the hell she could wear "sissy dresses"as he put it."Hello baby sister."He replied and had to do a double take to look at her.  
  
He couldn't believe that was his sister.She had on a baby blue dress with a matching ribon holding her hair back.He also thought she had on makeup.Wow Anna,You look really pretty!But who are you dressing up for?"Alex asked having an idea for who she was dressing up for but honestly hoped not."Alex you know veey well who!"Anna said annoyed."But thank you.And mum even did my makeup."Anna added proudly."I see that."Alex said stretching and getting up from his chair."You ready?"He asked."Yeah."Anna said flatly and with that rushed out to the car before her brother.  
  
Once at school Anna rushed to homeroom not being the one to be able to wait to see her boyfriend.On the way to homeroom something caught her attention.It was Derek with some flowers and his friends.They were laughing at something.Being curious just lie her mother she decided to stay.  
  
"You mean she fell for that?!?"Josh,Derek's best friend asked almost falling over laughing."Yeah."Derek replied laughing just as hard."Her brother doesn't like me that much but she does."Derek finished reaching out his hand."Well Derek,here's your money."His friend Criss then gave him the money as the rest of his friends did.  
  
Anna couldn't hear them very well but could hear them good enough to figure out what was going on.She couldn't believe it her brother was right.He was too good to be true.Anna ran as fast as she could out of the building hurt and with angry tears comming down her face.  
  
Derek then put a serious expression on his face and said "You know what though after a while I really started to like her."Right after he said that he saw Anna running and crying and realized she had heard him and had not heard the last part.  
  
ANNA!!WAIT!!!!"He called but she kept on runing until she got to the museum.She couldn't believe he did that.'You just wait,Derek!!' she thought 'I'll tell my brother!! Then you'll be sorry.'Anna kept on running and fell on the slick pavement.It hurt but she picked herself up and kept on going.She didn't stop until she was in her mother's arms."What happened,Anna??"  
  
TBC REVEIW N I WILL CONTINUE!!! 


	4. A Broken Heart

Title:Crushing on You  
Author:Rick's Girl  
Category:Romance  
Summary:See first chapter  
Disclaimer:See first chapter  
  
Chapter 4:A Broken Heart  
  
"Anna,What's the matter?"Evelyn asked her daughter again.In Anna's mind she wished it was all a dream.She was half expecting to wake up in her mother's arms,her mother telling her it was all a dream.  
  
"Mum,Alex was right.He was right mum."Anna wispered quietly while crying."Right about what,Sweetheart?"Evelyn asked her daughter confused.  
  
"He was right,Mum."Anna repeated."I came to school today and Derek and his friends were laughing and I listened and they were paying Derek to go out with me.Mum,Alex was right."Anna said softly starting to cry again.  
  
Anger swept through Evelyn.More anger than she had ever felt before in her life.But anger wasn't going to help now her daughter need her and she had to be there for her.  
  
"Oh Anna,I'm so sorry.I should have listened to Alex."Evelyn said feeling guilty.Before anymore could be said Anna got up off her mother's lap and ran to the college campus where Alex went to school.Right now she needed to talk to her brother.  
  
As soon as Anna got to the campus school was letting out for lunch.Anna quickly saw Alex and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Anna what are you doing here?"Alex asked noticing that her face was stained from tears and she had a large scrape on her knees.  
  
"Alex you were right.You were right about Derek."Anna said her eyes filling up with tears."What did he do?"Alex asked feeling the erge to kill the damn bastard.  
  
"His friends were paying him to go out with me."Anna replied holding back her tears."It's ok,Anna.I'll make sure everything's ok."Alex said trying to comfort his sister and decided to leave for the day and make up the rest of the days work on Monday.  
  
"Common Anna,Lets get you home."Alex said bringing her over to his car and setting her in the front seat."What about your classes?"Anna asked sniffleing,though she was glad he was comming home with her."I can make them up Monday."He said reassuringly and drove the rest of the way home.  
  
When they got to the manor they found Evelyn there explaining to Rick what happened.Rick was also angry but held more concern for his daughter."Anna,You okay?"Rick asked hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead lightly."Yeah.I will be."Anna said sniffleing.And with that Alex carried her upstairs to get her cuts seen to.  
  
Later that night Alex went out to see Derek.He didn't get far when he saw flowers on the side of the road along with a box of candy.Beside it was a body.Alex looked closer and saw...........  
  
TBC READ N REVIEW THANKS 


	5. Rebroken Hearts

Title:Crushing on You  
Author:Rick's Girl  
Rating:PG  
Category:Romance  
Summary:See first chapter  
Disclaimer:See first chapter  
  
Chapter 5 Rebroken Hearts  
  
Alex took a step closer to the body and noticed it was...............DEREK."Oh my God."Alex breathed quietly.Next to him was a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocatates.On the card on the flowers it said'I'm sorry,Anna.After I got to know you I realized I loved you.I'm sorry.'   
  
Alex knew that he wasn't supposed to move an injured body but he couldn't just leave him there.He gently lifted him up and picked up the flovers,card,and candy.  
  
When Alex got to the manor Anna was up sitting in Evelyn's lap letting her rock her.Anna ran over to him and scream."Mum get dad to take me to the hospital."Alex all but yelled."Oh my...""NOW!!!"Alex scream he didn't mean to sound do mean but he hated it when his mother did something stupid.  
  
Alex's yellin snapped Evelyn back to the present and she rushed off to get Rick.About 10 seconds later Rick appeared."Comon"Rick said then rushed off.Alex followed him."I wanna go too."Anna said.Nobody said anything so she just followed them.  
  
On the way neither one said anything.When they got to the hospital Alex took him to the emergency room while Rick and Anna waited for Derek's parents to arrive.  
  
Right then the doctor and Alex appeared."He's slipped into a coma.I don't know if he will come out of it or not."The doctor said simpatheticly and left.  
  
"DAD!!He can't die..He can't die...."Anna cried over and over.All Alex or Rick could do is hold her and be there for her.  
  
"Dad,I wanna go see him."Anna said still crying.Rick went to check with the doctors and they let her go all by herself so she could be alone with him.  
  
TBC READ N REVIEW N I WILL CONTINUE 


	6. Healing

Title:Crushing on You  
Author:Rick's Girl  
Category:Romance  
Rating:PG  
Summary:See first chapter  
Disclaimer:Seel first chapter  
  
Chapter 6 Healing  
  
Anna wanked down the long while hallway until she came to a door.She walked in and saw Derek silently lying on the bed.All of the cords hooked up to him scared her but she kept on walking anyway.When she got to his bed she pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Derek,you can't die.You can't die."Anna ssid over and over with tears coming down her face.Anna kept up talking to him for about an hour,When a nurse came in and told her she had to leave for a while.  
  
When Anna came back to the waiting room she found her mother and Uncle Jon there with Derek's parents.Anna ran over to her brother,wanting to be held by him at the moment.  
  
Days later Derek's condition was still the same and Anna was scared her prayers wouldn't be answered.  
  
Her dad came uo to her then,"Anna,if you wanna go talk to Derek some more you can."Rick said soothingly.Anna took him up on his offer and walked back to the room as she had so many times before.Once there Anna took the seat she always chose.  
  
"Derek please wake up.My brother told me about that letter and I believe you.Please Derek wake up.Please."Anna begged.Right after she said that he started to stir.Happy that he was waking up,Anna hopped up out of her seat to hugg him.  
  
"Derek,I knew you wouldn't die,I knew you wouldn't.Right then Rick walked in and as soon as he stepped in her ran out and got the doctor.  
  
A few days later Derek was going home and he and Anna were still together.  
  
Anna walked over to his house everyday.Every once in a while Alex or her parents would catch them kiss and would always say "Eww,get a room."And it didn't really bother Anna.All she really cared about was that Derek truly loved her and she loved him.Even Alex tollerated him now.  
  
For now everything was back to normal.  
  
The End (MAYBE)if you think I should Write a sequel or continue this one let me know.I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
